pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
S.A.I HADD-12
The HADD-12 (High-capacity Automatic Destructive Device) is a new automatic shotgun manufactured under the supervision and instructions of Saber Arms International. Though unintentionally served as a rival to the Overkill Syndicate "Titan" ACS-12 '''upon release, the final "recreation" have ignited the heat of competition once again. '''Features According to the C.E.O of Saber Arms International, the HADD-12 '''was initially inspired by the '''SRM M1216, mainly because of its quad rotating magazine tube. But unlike its precursor, the HADD-12 '''rotates the magazine tube automatically after each bolt cycle. This means that the user could empty the entire magazine without manually cycling it once. Not only that, another inspiration for the gun is the '''Widowmaker TX from the popular FPS game Deus Ex: Human Revolution as both guns use similar reloading technique. To reload the HADD-12, simply press the release lever on the receiver infront of the magazine then "pry" open the R.I.S (or foregrip on certain models) for the magazine to dropout, then reverse the process with a new one to complete the cycle. The gun features a fully-ambidextrous design with perfect symmetry, except for the magazine which is currently rotating in a counter clockwise motion but a resolution for this has been addressed. Another advantage of the HADD-12 '''is the destructive fire rate of 360 rounds per minute, which is even faster than its rival: the '''ACS-12 '''while retaining the same amount of recoil. Lastly, the '''HADD-12 '''also contains a hidden compartment under the pistol grip. This can accessed by removing the padding under the grip which reveals a rather comfortably large space enough for a Swiss Army Knife or a Multi Tool Kit. '''Rivalry: past and present Upon releasing the M1212 Shotgun, Saber Arms Intenational 'immediately bumped into a rival, the '"Titan" ACS-12 '''by '''Overkill Syndicate. Despite not wanting any rivalry, the ever rising popularity of the ACS-12 forced S.A.I '''to jump in the arena reluctantly. In the end, the competition resulted in the defeat of the '''M1212 '''as it was deemed unreliable due to frequent malfunctions although both of them were still in testing phase at the time. Just 5 months after the incident, another competition had sparked between the two companies once again and this time, it was '''S.A.I '''the one who instigated. After learning from their mistakes, '''S.A.I '''had finally created the HADD-12 which is considered a massive improvement upon the original '''M1212 and with this, they have gained the confidence once again to compete against their greatest rival: Overkill Syndicate. The "battle" is expected to happen at Shot Show 2019 '''when both guns are scheduled for release shortly after. '''Variants Not wanting to lose to Overkill Syndicate '''once again, '''S.A.I '''managed to expand the variety of their weapons, especially when its under the stress of competition. Though only 2 are currently available, both of them proved to be a strong competitor towards the '''ACS-12. Sporting Though remain indifferent from the original in most aspects, the Sporting '''variant had some its feature limited like the removal of the tri-rail system, the collapsible stock and most notably, the automatic fire mode along with the inclusion of the adjustable choke to fit more into sporting territory. Despite all the limitations, the gun worked flawlessly during the testing phase of the gun. This variant is rumored to be released along with the original version after '''Shot Show 2019. CQB More or less a shortened HADD-12 designed for close quarter situations. The '''CQB '''or sometime called '''Shorty '''had its capacity reduced from 12 to 8 along with a shortened front end. Along with this, the maximum rate of fire has been reduced from 360 to 300 rounds per minute for better ammo conservation. Though received rather mixed opinions, the '''CQB '''variant still managed to hold its edge when tested in various circumstances Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Shotguns